


The One You Love

by louciferish



Series: Rebels and Consorts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Christmas Decorations, Fluff, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Sleepy Cuddles, yoi advent calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/pseuds/louciferish
Summary: “I’ve been up a while thinking.” Yuuri’s fingers skim the line where Victor’s underclothes would rest, if he bothered to wear any. “Does Nikiv celebrate the midwinter solstice?”





	The One You Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is work #3/5 for my YOI Advent Calendar pieces. 
> 
> You know, in order to have all these done, plus the other stuff I've been working on lately, I started these in _October_. Thankfully (I guess) it started getting cold here around Halloween, so I didn't have too much trouble getting in a wintery mood.

Victor wakes to the sensation of a single finger running over his cheek, tracing a careful line along his neck and into the hollow of his collarbone. He stirs, blinking back the weight of sleep, and turns his head.

The dim light that creeps through the curtains around his bed illuminates the sweetest face beside him. Yuuri’s dark hair looks beautiful spilling across Victor’s pillow, _almost_ as gorgeous as the way his lashes fan out across his cheeks, which tinge with pink the moment he sees that Victor is watching him.

Victor’s heart swells at the sight, his lips tugging up into a half-smile. They’ve been married a few months now, but it’s still a delight to wake up like this each morning, and he knows that his husband feels much the same. 

“Good morning, sire,” Yuuri murmurs, a playful bite to the honorific. He squirms even closer, tucking himself into Victor’s side as his fingertips continue to roam. 

“Good morning,” Victor whispers, voice rough from sleep, and wraps his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. The light crawling across their pillows is grey. Through a gap in the curtains, he can make out a heavy blanket of dark clouds covering the sky outside. Looks like snow. “Are you trying to cuddle, or are you only using me for my body heat?” Now that he’s noticed, the air in the bedroom _is_ quite crisp.

“I’ve been up a while thinking.” Yuuri’s fingers skim the line where Victor’s underclothes would rest, if he bothered to wear any. “Does Nikiv celebrate the midwinter solstice?” 

“Mmmm… no, not as such. I think celebrations used to be more common, but it overlaps with my natal day. Usually, there are too many festivals and parties planned for that week already.” He rolls onto his side and tucks a few stray hairs back behind Yuuri’s ear. “If you wanted to see a solstice celebration here, you’d need to leave the city.”

“Oh.” Yuuri’s tone dips, and his eyes crease at the corners. He’s clearly pondering something, but he doesn’t volunteer what it is. Regardless, he lets Victor soothe the lines and frowns away with gentle fingers and swift kisses until the maid taps at the door to summon them for breakfast.

-

After breakfast, Victor and Yuuri part for the day to go about their separate business in the castle. As a foreign spouse, Yuuri still has lessons with Yakov and Yuri on local language and customs to attend. Once Yakov has chased Victor from the classroom, waving his sword-cane in mock rage, Victor finds his way down to Lord Christophe’s rooms. 

He enters without knocking and drops onto the lounge before Chris can even rise from his desk. “I need your help,” he says, apropos of nothing.

Chris sighs and puts aside his pen, coming over to lean on the back of the sofa. “Yakov kicked you out of the classrooms again?”

“He says I’m distracting.” Victor tilts his head back to make doe eyes at Christophe, exaggerating his pout. “Do you find me distracting?”

“Considering I was getting work done until you let yourself in, very much so,” Chris replies. His mouth is wry, but his tone is teasing. “What can I help you with, my Prince?”

“What do you know about midwinter traditions in Katsu?”

Chris hums to himself, shaking his head. “You should really know these things without asking… after all, your own husband is from there. You’re so thoughtless.”

“Christophe,” Victor lets a note of whining creep into his voice. “Please. I can’t ask Yuuri, or it won’t be a surprise, and I don’t have time to write a letter.”

Chris heaves an unnecessarily loud sigh and begins to comb his fingers through Victor’s hair. “Well, the midwinter holiday in Katsu is more about private celebration than public, to my understanding. It’s a time for couples. There are a few traditional food items for the celebration, and I believe there’s also some decoration.” He shrugs and pulls his hand away even as Victor tilts his face into the touch. “If you want more than that, you’d need to ask Yakov.”

“No, I think that’s enough,” Victor says. He hops to his feet, new inspiration already beginning to brew, and steals Chris’ hand back to kiss his knuckles in gratitude. “Thank you. I’ll get out of your hair now.”

As he bounds for the door, his advisor calls out after him, “Don’t get into too much trouble!”

-

Victor knows the second that Yuuri enters their quarters, because he hears the _thunk_ of whatever ridiculous history tome Yakov assigned him falling to the floor. “Victor,” Yuuri calls out, the pitch of his voice climbing.

From the bedroom, Victor replies, “In here!” He hops down from the bed and steps back to admire his handiwork. The whole room sparkles with refracted light.

“Why is there a whole roast chicken in our antechamber?” Yuuri asks, then stops again in the bedroom doorway. His brown eyes go wide as saucers as he takes in the changes all around them. 

Every corner and surface of their furniture is draped with the shiniest things Victor could find in the castle - silver, gold, and all manner of sparkling jewels catch the lamplight and throw little rainbows onto the floor and ceiling. 

Yuuri’s mouth hangs open slightly as he looks around. “What’s going on? What’s all this?”

“Do you like it?” Victor grins, beaming with pride. There’s a certain primitive joy in this that he didn’t expect when he started - showing off for his love, proving that he can provide whatever Yuuri needs.

In answer, Yuuri starts to laugh, lines of mirth creasing his eyes as he grins. It might have hurt Victor’s feelings, but it’s such a joyful sound, and his Yuuri is so endearing like this, split apart with happiness. Victor can’t resist crossing the room and pulling his husband into a tight embrace, feeling him shake still with quieting laughter.

“Where did you get all this?” Yuuri gasps. “And _why_?”

“I wanted you to have a nice midwinter,” Victor says. “Cook was thrilled to get a chance to try her hand at new versions of so many dishes from Katsu.”

“And the decorations?”

“Mother’s jewels,” Victor says. When Yuuri goes pale in his arms, he rushes to explain. “They’re the ones she doesn’t wear much. She won’t miss them for a few days.”

Yuuri eyes the room with suspicion nonetheless. “Maybe we’ll return them sooner than that. Just in case.” Noticing that Victor is still looking at him expectantly, Yuuri rises on his toes and gives Victor a brief kiss. “Thank you for all of this. I’m so glad I get to spend this midwinter together with you.”

He runs a hand down Victor’s arm and laces their fingers together, then turns to pull Victor back, leading him further into the bedroom. Victor looks back over his shoulder, confused. “Don’t you want to eat dinner?”

Yuuri’s cheeks are tinged pink as he continues to tug Victor toward the bed. “If we’re celebrating the solstice early, shouldn’t you get to open your gift early as well?”

Thankfully, the feast still tastes good when the food has long gone cold.


End file.
